1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a tool and a method for driving a bone pin into a fractured bone to stabilize the fractured bone. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tool and a method for driving a bone pin into a fractured bone to stabilize the fractured bone by maintaining the fractured bone in a reduced state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex or comminuted bone fractures produce multiple bone fragments. In operation, these fragments may be reduced and temporarily secured together prior to more permanently fixing the fragments together, such as with external plating.
Current devices for reducing and temporarily securing together bone fragments possess several disadvantages. External fixation devices, such as clamps, are bulky and may require invasive surgical procedures. Also, internal fixation devices, such as metallic pins and guide wires, may be difficult to drive into the bone fragments and may extend externally from the fragments while interfering with external plating.